A Bit More Than Thanks
by TropicalStormEmily
Summary: Jane really is quite grateful for all Lisbon does for him. Maybe there's something else hidden behind that gratitude...


Another oneshot, this one a little happier.

Still don't own.

Some Jisbon fluff.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Patrick Jane knew how to do, it was get under Teresa Lisbon's skin. Though he always had the best of intentions, Patrick was known for his intellectual, analytic wit and a disregard for the rules. Agent Teresa Lisbon had to fight constantly to keep the infamous Patrick Jane in check. Of course, he would deny the fact that anyone would control him. However, his soft spot for Lisbon kept his antics to a minimum where it really counted. But, it did not save her from everyday taunts and infuriating smirks. Smirks that she secretly found…amusing, and a bit attractive, despite their irritating nature. So of course, when Patrick Jane opened her office door one October afternoon, Teresa drew in a deep breath, readying herself for the variety of emotions she would certainly feel throughout the next few minutes. At first, she couldn't help but smile. He poked his head in the door and held up one hand, wiggling his fingers in a greeting, typical Patrick Jane grin on his face.<p>

"What'd you do this time?" Lisbon asked, through her reflexive smile. Patrick just looked down and chuckled. He made his way over to the couch, flung his dark grey jacket over the arm of the couch, and laid down, closing his eyes for what was potentially going to be a nap, which the consultant was so well known for. With one knee up, he folded his arms across his chest, smile still gracing a handsome face.

"Now Lisbon, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he replied, piquing her interest in the matter. With careful self-composure, Teresa hoisted herself out of her seat and went to stand in front of the couch. Looking down on him, she couldn't help but notice the well-dressed figure, the soft, yet beautiful face, and the blonde curls that were the envy of any man. She folded her arms and rested her weight on one hip. If Jane were analyzing her, he would note that her posture was closed off and cold, she was trying to hide behind her stoic cop-exterior. At that present moment, Jane's almost-sleeping face broke into a smile, and murmured something. It sounded like a question, or maybe a compliment. So Teresa Lisbon kneeled down to face level with Patrick, and inquired.

"What was that?" A full-fledged grin broke out on Patrick's face at her words. In one sweeping motion, he lifted and turned his head, stole a quick kiss on the Senior Agent's cheek, grabbed his jacket, and headed towards the door. Unfortunately for him, Lisbon's years of police work made her quick and she was able to detain him, by standing with her back against the door. His left hand was over top of her right, both on the door handle. His eyes were carefully trained on their hands, as they lingered there. Lisbon's eyes, however, were looking into his for when he decided to meet them.

"What was that for?" she repeated, a smile in her voice. She was not displeased, but a bit taken aback and rather curious. But so close to him, breathing in the faint scent of cologne and underneath that, citrus soap, Teresa was a tad bit breathless. She noted how comfortable his warm hand was over hers, and dropped it immediately to her side at the thought. Though contact had been broken, neither dared move from their precarious spot. It was if so many things had built up, they had to be stacked just right, or the tower would topple over.

"You know, Lisbon…I never really thank you enough for all you do for me." Jane's comment was simple, but touching. His apologies were infrequent, and his expressions of gratitude even more scarce. Furthermore, to be unprecedented by an occasion to which she obviously deserved thanks…well, that was something new altogether. Teresa cocked her head to the side, and waves of brown shifted, framing her face in the office light. Not fully aware of her actions, she put up a hand as to touch Jane's cheek. Thinking better of it, she began to draw back. Before she could, Jane stepped nearer to Lisbon, into her hand, which was then cradling his face. They stood so close, just shy of contact between their bodies, save the hand-to-face motion already in play. He closed his eyes again, moving his hand to cradle hers. As both hands fell away, they fell away entwined. Patrick led Teresa back over to the couch, and sat down, still holding the agent's hand. He smiled at her, a softer smile than usual. It had no hint of the usually playful candor, or of wit. It was a smile caught somewhere between true friendship and something more. She let go of his hand, but sat down to his left. She tensed automatically, folding her hands in her lap and leaning a bit forward. Patrick put a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit, losing some of the Teresa cop-vibe. They just sat for a while, Lisbon's hands in her lap, Patrick easily leaning into the corner of the couch, head back and hands at his sides. As she began to grow tired, Lisbon stopped fighting her mild discomfort, and leaned back, head tilted in Patrick's direction, suspiciously close to his shoulder. He shifted his weight back further, creating a loss of support for Lisbon's head, artfully causing it to come into contact with his shoulder. He smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Hey," she said quietly, with a hint of inquisitiveness in her voice.

"Mmmm?" came a soft response next to her. Patrick Jane felt relaxed, for the first time in a while. The warm presence next to him soothed his aching mind and helped calm his inner demons.

"Why do you always call me 'Lisbon?' Why not 'Teresa?'" she asked, closing her eyes, relaxing deeper by the minute. The usual, wound-up Agent Lisbon would never ask such a question of her colleague. Patrick stirred next to her and shifted his body so he was turned towards her, instead of in the same direction she was. His arm on the couch put his hand close to her shoulder, and his fingers grazed the corner of her collarbone accidentally. The effect was instantaneous though, and even at the slight bit of contact, she shivered. He laughed to himself and smiled at her warmly.

"Do I really have that much of an effect on you, Teresa? I had always imagined that any advance I took toward you would be unwelcome and met with a citation of a C. B. I. rule, straight out of the handbook." His use of her first name earned him an eyebrow raise, but he continued. "I want you to know, Teresa, that I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. Wherever we go, I will take care of you." His words mesmerized her, caught her off guard, and sent one word stumbling out.

"Okay…" Her breathy words gave him the extra confidence he needed, and he put his hand decisively on her shoulder, leaning in. Teresa eyes fluttered, but she stayed very, very still, body slightly turned towards Jane. He titled his head to the right and placed a soft kiss on Agent Lisbon's lips this time, not shying away from her, or from the situation. He had the right to be happy again, and he would take the chance since it had come along. He felt her smile into his lips as she deepened the kiss, starting what she knew was going to be a completely new rollercoaster ride.

After all, she had the right to be happy too. And damn it, they were going to be happy together.


End file.
